Golden 4
by MoonNiki
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry and Daphne are in Slytherin Dumbledore and Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley Banishing. Dramione and Harry/Daphne
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Hello, I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories because I have been busy with my other projects for school and wanting to draw for a webtoon. However, since New years are coming. I want to make my New Year Resolution on updating more and writing more. So do not fear also I will make this chapter 1 better because I feel I was just lazy on the first one so let's continue. Contents are the same banishing Weasley and Dumbledore. ps. Please read my authors note that is at the ending of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Meeting

At the Platform 9-¾

In a crowd of lots of children there was a small family of three running around. There was a little brown bushy haired girl running through the crowd.

* * *

-Hermione POV-

I was running through the crowd, I couldn't wait to go to Hogwards

While I was running I heard my parents.

"Hermione!," Yelled out Mom who was calling me "Slow down Honey,"

"Let her be Jean, She is just excited- I would be also if I found out I were to be a wizard," Said Dad with an amused look on his face.

"I know but we are going to lose her in this crowd," explained Mom

"Common Mom, Dad, We are almost there. This new school- I can feel it I will finally have friends," I said looking up at her parents with such shine in my eyes, I thought they would pop out.

"Oh sweetie.." Both Mom and Dad looked at each other with a sad sigh both knowing it was hard for me.

KAHOON KAHOON ALL ABOARD.!

All the kids in the platform we're saying goodbye to their parents and hugging them before racing to get on the train.

"Well it looks like this is it, Don't worry deary I know You will make friends" Said .

"Yes Daddy" said Hermione hoping to find someone that will have the same intelligence as hers.

Hermione says goodbye to her parents and hugs them both real tight and goes inside the train looking for a compartment.

* * *

DRACO moment

Across from Hermione's family was The Malfoy family-

"Draco I expect lots of great things from you. Don't forget to get good grades and make good friends," said Lucuis Malfoy with his hand on his son's shoulder and with a small smile on his face.

"Yes father, I will"

"I know it's too early for this but try to find a good girl for you to just keep in mind of the future o. No matter any blood status she .. or he is ok darling?" Said Narcissa Malfoy pulling her son to her and hugging him close and kissing all over his face.

"All right mom, also no need to be touchy, I will also keep in mind of a girl i would like as a bride,"

While he turns to look at the train, he sees a bush that was moving. Confused Draco looks closer and sees it was a person, a girl. 'She's beautiful' He thinks to himself with a slight blush unaware that his parents were studying him and and his sight and caught sight of the girl their son was looking at.

They both shared a smile and wished their son luck and watched as he boarded the train.

* * *

Harry POV

"Hurry up Boyy!" Yells an Angry Uncle Vernon in my face

'Aunt Petunia and Dudly look like their about to pee their pants' thought Harry

While my uncle and aunt look around frantically so that they don't need to be seen with a freak as what they call harry.

I see more kids and parents running to the same wall ,and going through it so I just leave my Guardians there not even bothering to say bye and run through. When I see the other side I am amazed but I hope it in as I hear the train blow, as the kids all run to catch it and not miss it. I hurriedly run where lots of the kids are running to.

'I made it, finally free'

* * *

Weasleys POV

"Don't forget Ronnie, You have to become friends with Harry Potter because he will help us go to poverty to glory," Said Mrs. Weasley in a serious Voice looking at her youngest son with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes mom, I know I will become Best friends with Harry potter and talk bad about slytherin for him to join me in gryffindor. Then with his help we get money and fame from him. ..Ohh also Ginny gets to marry him right to get the potter's fault right!" Said Ron in an excited little voice. Staring up at his mom.

"That's right, don't forget it, Right Darling!" Said Molly to Her husband Authur "Right Dont forget it and Good luck," said Authur smiling down at His son

"Ok then, I'm going to go now bye, love you all, I will do my best," said Ron leaving his parents to search for a compartment with a boy inside named Harry Potter.

* * *

Nobody POV

Hermione gets into a compartment that is the closest to her and opens it. She then goes over to a seat and sits down with her book in hand. The book is called Hogwarts a History- She got it from Dragon Ally.

She opens the book and thinks to herself 'I hope I can make friends. but if I don't i'll just be the best in the school. I won't let anyone bring me down now.'

While she was thinking there was a blond boy there looking at her through the door.

He opens the door with a blush on his cheek and while he opens the door. He startles hermione a bit, by the way she jumped a bit.

"Epp!," yelled Hermione in a startled voice.

"Oops I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Draco embarrassed.

"Ohh no its my fault, I wasn't paying attention"

They both look at each other in silence more than all of a sudden Hermione takes her hand out in front of him and while looking at his eyes with hers shining bright says " Hi, my name is Hermione Granger I hope we can be good friends."

Draco stood there surprised when she suddenly introduced herself but thinks it's cute and says "Nice to meet you, My name is Draco,... Draco Malfoy '' While shaking her hand.

Hermione smiles at him and asks him to take a seat, Draco then asked about hermione's book and they start talking about it.

15 minutes later a boy with black messy hair with glasses comes into the compartment.

"Umm Hello, can I stay in this compartment, I don't want to go on the other," says the mysterious black hair guy and he stays in front of the door.

"No, It's fine there is space why don't you take a seat we dont mind, Right draco," Hermione asks Draco looking at him with her best puppy eyes.

"Yeah it's fine go right ahead," said Draco unable to resist the eyes of his cute friend.

"Thanks, My name is Harry Potter It's nice to meet you both," says Harry finally going inside the compartment.

Hermione comes up in front of him and says "Nice to meet you, My name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Draco Malfoy,"

Draco nods his head at him as a greeting then they all sit down and enjoy themselves talking and getting to know each other

All that was left to meet was one more person to complete their destiny.

* * *

Hello everyone, I have been thinking of making an instagram account for my wattpad and Fanficion account, so that you all will be updated without looking every time at your stories alert. Be aware that both my accounts will be combined so that all my stories are going to be in both so no different stories. However wattpad might have different stories since i might have a story that is not fictional,idk. But the rest of that is fine. The account will be made around a week or in between the week so check out. It's going to my account username so be aware. Also I love you all so Thank you for reading all this.


	2. Chapter 2- Another

Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter got lots of hearts and bookmarks that I am happy to see. Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Daphne.

* * *

Harry,Hermione and Draco were in their compartment talking about Hogwarts or either Reading.

* * *

Next to their compartment-

In the compartment next to the trios group, there was a giggling Pansy Parkinson, a laughing Millicent Bulstrode and a very very annoyed Daphne Greengrass. Pansy and Millicent were reading the girly weekly reading in the Daily Prophet. They kept reading the same page and did constant giggling and such that Daphne couldn't take it anymore and suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to find another compartment to stay in, since you all can't stop laughing and giggling and it's really getting annoying," She said with a firm look.

Pansy and Millicent were not looking at her and just had their eyes their eyes on the page they were reading. The words daphne said went over their heads with them nodding at them and just blabbing words out saying :Yeahh. whatever," They really weren't paying attention.

"Ughh," She rolled her eyes and left in in a huff to find some decent people. She went out into the hall and closed the door with a long bang. She then went to check next door to see if there was space to sit at. In the compartment she saw there was one girl and two boys.

She recognized the blond to be a Malfoy, but she didn't know the other two. "Ohh well, lets just ask if I can sit with them," thought Daphne.

Sliding the door open fast she steps inside and asks "Excuse me is there any room for me to sit at?, Where I was sitting at was too loud for me,"

"Um, Sure there is plenty of room right Draco, Harry," The brown haired girl puts her best innocent face at the boys

The Malfoy boy blushes at the sign and says " Y..yes there is room… right next to Harry.," As soon as he says this he moves next to sit with the girl. ( which secretly draco wanted to do in the beginning but couldn't)

"Yea lots of room…Wait What Next to me?," 'He looks around and finds an empty seat next to him "Ooh yes, next to me," He then turns to daphne smiling at her

Daphne thought it was funny the way Malfoy left the boy who is named Harry to sit next to the girl. She giggle at the image. She moved in front of the boy, she was about to sit next to and introduced herself.

"hello, My name is Daphne Greengrass, I hope we can all be friends," She says putting her hand out for him to shake. Harry stood up and shook her hand and said "Of course, My name is Harry Potter. She smiled at her then turned to the girl but the girl introduced her first.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger, It's nice to meet you,"

"Hello, It's nice to meet you too Hermione,"

When she hears daphne say that Hermione smiles. Daphne then turned to the blond Malfoy waiting for him to introduce himself.

:Draco.. Draco Malfoy," 'I was right' Thought Daphne

Daphne nodded her head at him in respect then went to sit down next to harry. They all started talking before there was an announcement that they all will be arriving to Hogwarts soon. That meant they need to change into their robes.The boys went to the bathroom to give the girls room to change in the compartment. They all had their robes on when they heard the honking noise of the train signalling that they were here. The four of them got out of the train together and looked up to see a big lake and a giant castle from afar.

They all looked at each other and grabbed each others hands.

It's time

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE RED HEADED AND AN OLD FRIEND SLYTHERIN

* * *

As they were holding hands. They stalked towards the boats that were near them. As they heard Hagrid announce that everyone had to ride boats to get to Hogwarts, 4 a boat. As they got to a boat, They heard shouts near them. They turned around just to see a red haired boy running around screaming " MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! I'M TRYING TO FIND MY BEST FRIEND HARRY POTTER!!, I'M GOING TO SIT WITH HIM,"

The quartet heard this and turned to face harry

Hermione asked " Harry is that you friend?"

"No Hermione, He is not He is just a jerk I had unfortunately met on the train,"

"Well you don't have to worry about him then lets just go," Said Draco glaring at the red headed boy. As they were going to continue going onto the boat. Ron Weasley spotted Harry and went running towards him at full speed. "Harry, HARRY!!," He yelled. trying to stop him from leaving him.

Harry easily ignored him, like the rest of them did too. Until Ron physically grabbed Harry's arm " Hey didn't you hear me?" Asked Ron " Come on Lets ride a boat together," Ron said trying to pull harry with him and out of the boat.

"I'M sorry I didn't hear you," Said Harry clearly lying to Ron's face. " Also IM riding a boat with my friends so no I can't go with you and No you cant join us since its 4 to a boat. Good Bye," Said Harry in a voice that scared Ron. By then everyone was in the boat and Harry pulled his arm from ron and went to sit with his friends.

* * *

HOGWARTS SORTING TIME

As they came out of the boats all the children were excited except for a gloomy Ron weasley….

The first years were all huddled together in front of a big door leading to the great hall. When the doors opened they were all amazed at what was inside. A professor came out and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She then proceed to explain how the kids were to get sorted. As Professor McGonagall started to call the students name and putting a hat on them. The hat rather loudly started announcing what houses they would get sorted in. However while they were all waiting. The four felt someone staring at them and all looked up and saw they were being stared at by a man with greasy hair.

"Uncle Sev," whispered Draco to noone in particular.

"Do you know that man Draco?" Asked Hermione with curiosity in her face

With her face close to his face. He responded "yes he's my godfather Severus Snape, Potion Master Professor," Draco said In a proud voice.

"That is amazing, You have a godfather that is a teacher, He must teach you well." Said Hermione in a Amazed glance

"yeah that awesome Dude," said Harry. Daphne just nodded with him like she was agreeing.

However they all stopped being amazed when they heard that Professor McGonagall was close to saying their names. So they all turned their heads to where she was talking and payed attention to her. They tightened their hand on each others. Silently hoping to be in the sames houses or if not, to still be friends.

It was time

* * *

Harry's PoV-

When the big doors opened, I looked up in amazement. Never in my entire life did I ever see something so beautiful and magical. However something snapped me out of the dazzling look, I had on my face. It was a woman that looked really strict, She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She then started explaining that each of us have to get shorted into one of the four houses. She went to stand next to a stool and started calling names out

"SUSAN BONES"

Susan went up to the stool and sat down. The hat stayed on until suddenly the Hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!!!," It startled me as much as hermione since I saw her jump a little. As name kept going Draco's Name was called. He went up to the stool and the hat barely touched his head before it called out "Slytherin!!!". I noticed how the only ones that were clapping was the Slytherin house and Head. While the red and gold looked like that had disgust on their face. The Blue and the Yellow house table some just clapped poiliety while the rest looked murderous.

Draco, He sat down and it looks like he was trying to save seats for us. Daphne's name was also called. She looked adorable while the hat was settled on her head. Once The hat was settled, it stayed there for a few minutes. The Hat yelled out then "Slytherin!!" , The same thing happened to her as she went to sit down in her table. She sat next to draco and the moved away as she started helping Draco saving seats.

As more names were called out, I was zoning out. Then there loud and clear I heard my name "Harry Potter,". I glance at my friends and they all looked at me and all nodded their heads to tell me to go. I walk up to the stool and the hat is placed on my head.

"Ahh, Hello Mr.Potter I have been waiting for you,"

"You have?

"Yes, I have for a very long time now, The Headmaster wanted me to put you in Gryffindor, However I can't do that to you. You have more Slytherin traits in you than anyone. Harry heed my Warning, The Headmaster has many faces. Be aware of the weasleys too. THey have been keeping secrets from you harry.

"I will find out What they are ..umm Hat,"

"Good now I must sort you, the headmaster is getting suspicious. You are smart , Kind and brave however you have some darkness in you that you want free. You are also cunning So I will sort you into SLYTHERIN.,"

* * *

I recently traveled to Argentina so I didn't have much time to edit. Here is a long chapter I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione's sorting and Draco

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone was silent especially the headmaster that looked like a white piece of paper. The only people that were actually clapping were Hermione, Draco and Daphne. I went calmly to the slytherin table and took a seat next to daphne.

"You made everyone drop dead Harry,"

I laughed at that because almost everyone looked like they were about to faint. The professor got ahold of herself and called the next name "Ronald Weasley," and no joke of that the hat put him in Gryffindor. More names were called and eventually it called Hermione's name.

"Hermione Granger,"

* * *

Hermione POV

I saw how my friends names got called and sorted. I waited patiently for my turn then I hear my name called "Hermione Granger,"

I went up to the stool and the Professor placed the hat on top of my head. I was startled to hear it talk in my mind.

"Hello Miss.Granger, The headmaster also wanted to put you in Gryffindor just like Mr.Potter."

"Why does he want me in Gryffindor?"

"I shouldn't say this because the headmaster never knew I was there during his meeting with the Weasleys but, I must warn you just like I did with Mr.Potter. Do not trust them,"

"O..Ok I will but I think you should sort me since your taking long"

"Right you are my dear, Now you are intelligent, Kind, Loyal However you have a part of you that wants to prove yourself and show who you are to the world. So I am going to put you in Slytherin!!"

I get off the stood and see my friends clapping, I smile and go up to sit next to Draco.

* * *

Draco POV

I watched how Hermione was sitting on the stood and when the hat was placed upon her head. I was feeling anxious since I really like her and don't want her separated from me. When waiting felt like forever, the hat opened its mouth and said "Slytherin,"

I am so happy that she is in my house that I clap the loudest and when she sees me. She sends me a smile, that I know this might sound girly but I feel heat go up my cheek. She walks our way and sits next to me.

I grab her hand and say "I'm glad we're together… All of us," She looks at me and I to her. We both have the same smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Severus Snape has a wife!

Chapter 5-

The rest of the sorting finished and it was time for the headmaster to do his speech.

He stood up and spoke his words. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!," and with that he sat down and the banquet began. Everyone was to be supposedly eating, happy that they got the house they wanted but some people as in the weasleys and a certain headmaster didn't like what has happened.

The sorting finished and everyone could tell not everyone was happy that some certain people are in their house.

* * *

Severus POV-

'I am shocked that a Potter.. A POTTER in my slytherin house, especially the spawn of James Potter. Even if we had to get along in the past, I still didn't like him.

'Oh how I miss my charlotte, Most people would think i'm still stuck up to Lily but really that finished when charlotte came into my life. Charlotte was the glue to everything. She made slytherin and gryffindor be friends too,' I thought 'Ahh the good times as if it was yesterday,'

Flashback

Girl giggling in the background, "Severus, hurry up," laughed a teen girl named Charlotte as she was pulling severus off the tree he was laying on.

'Ugh Char, Let me read my book in peace,"

"No, you can do that latter, Come on Lucius is waiting for us,"

I let charlotte led me under another tree where lucius was sitting at.

"Ahh, Severus so lovely to see that you could join us on this marvelous day," said Lucius to me. While staring at our intertwined hands. I noticed this, blushed but said nothing, nor did nothing just let her hold it.

Charlotte pulled me down with her so when I sat down, her head was on my lad and her legs on lucius. Lucius and I look at each other and look down at charlotte smiling. Charlotte with her big eyes and black brown hair smiled up at us too.

Flashback end

I realized I have been remembering my good memories that I forgot I needed to finish a potion that was very special after the sorting.

* * *

Golden 4 POV:

Harry and his friends were sitting in theri house table quietly since the whole table just sat there eating and glancing at them once in a while. Harry noticed that Professor Snape was looking into space then left abruptly.

"Hey Draco, What's up with Professor Snape, He was looking happy in his daydream or so I think,"

Draco looks up from talking from hermione and looks at the head table then at the doors. Draco turns to harry with a gloomy face. Draco went to learn closer at them.

"Well then He'd be thinking about my godmother, his wife," Draco whispered at them. Harry had a sympathetic face as well as hermione. However Daphne looked shocked. "Profesor snape has a wife?OMG I've never heard of this,"

"I'm not surprised, He keeps his personal life a secret and only close people to him know,"

"Who was she? Asked Hermione

"She was a powerful woman, one that helped Uncle Sev and loved him with all her heart and him to her," said Draco who started to look up at the ceiling daydreaming of his godmother

"You miss her, don't you draco?," Asked Harry looking at Draco with Sad Eyes.

"I do, but the last time I saw her was when I was 4 then she disappeared."

"How did sh--" Harry was interrupted by the Headmaster standing up and getting everyone's attention.

"This concludes our storing and feast, now follow your house perfects, that they will lead you to your dorms," Announced The Headmaster.

Before Harry could finish yet again his sentence. They were all being escorted to the dungeons where the dorms are.

All four of them were thinking the same thing when they were talking together "Lets hope this year is good,"


	6. Chapter 6 The Argument

Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Disturbance and The heated Discussion

Before the students were about to finish their perfects round. Dumbledore stalked fast towards Severus Snape's Chambers, knocking fast and hard that it can be heard echoing through the halls. Severus,

who has been stirring a cauldron quickly waved his wand to confirm who he thought was at the door. Once confirmed, he vanished his potion coldrum and calmed himself down.

* * *

ALbus Dumbledore POV

I was bounding on severus door. I really needed to talk to him into getting Harry POtter and Muggle born granger to take the sorting again in which I rigged for both of them to be in Gryffindor. So finally they can be friends with the youngest male weasley.

'Everything is planned out, and The pests are gone, nothing and I mean nothing will ruin it, even if the boy is in slytherin. I can solve it' I thought quietly to myself. AS I finished thinking all of this. Severus FINALLY opened the door.

* * *

Noone POV

Severus opened the door and seemed mad at the headmaster

"Good Gracious Albus, do tell why you are visiting my chambers at this time,"

"You know why I am here Severus," Albus says as he passes severus and walks into the chambers of severus. Albus flicked his wrist, a tea cup filled with tea came floating towards him while he sat on a chair.

"You know why I am here my boy." he stopped a bit then in a serious deadly tone "to get Harry Potter and the Muggleborn girl sorted again. Don't think I am asking. It is an order or I will have you thrown down to where Sirius Black is," Albus Stated all this in a cold matter. Before a shock severus could reply, Dumbledore continued

"I expect them in my office before breakfast. Do as I say severus and you will be fine. Good day Severus," Albus stepped into the floo and puffed away.

Severus stood there still, shocked and a bit angry. "How dare he..!!.," Fumed Severus.

Severus remind himself to get a perfect to call for the potter boy and the muggle born girl first thing in the morning. However right know he had an important potion to finish.

* * *

(Unknown to all, Someone in the castle was creeping around. And Unknown to that person. She was keeping itn safe and was ready to return


	7. Chapter 7 Who is She?

Chapter 7- Who is she?

In the Gryffindor Male Dorms-

* * *

Harry's POV

It was all dark, I couldn't see a thing, then suddenly I saw a woman's face. She had an angelic face, doe silver eyes, red plump lips. She had a slender body, she also looked around between 20-30 of age. She was beautiful, her lips were moving I don't know what she is saying though. The darkness was fading. I bolt up sweating slightly on my forehead and arms. I look around and notice i'm in my dorm. "weird?.." I thought to myself. I get out of my bed and go to wake draco up and tell him about the weird dream I had because for some reason It feels important.

* * *

-Time skip- Hermione POV

'beep''beep; The alarm that I installed in the dorm rinked and it keep repeating it not only woke me up but the girls here too. I hear groans from the girls. "What the…..Shut that up!!!" Yelled Pansy Parkinson. I could tell by the tone of her voice. I blink my eyes a bit and sit up stretching. I saw that Daphne was already awake so I went to get ready.

* * *

To Harry POV-

I just finished telling Draco what I dreamed about silently asking if he would know why I saw what I saw. His reaction worried me. He looked shocked, that maybe I felt like he would look at me and call me a freak for what I saw. But instead, he opened his mouth and said "Harry I think you just saw my godmother,"

"What?"

"We have to tell my uncle, Harry It might be a sign," he responded

Before I could answer, He was pulling me up and we were running in our Pjs to Snapes Chambers.

* * *

Hermione POV

I finished getting ready to go to the Great Hall with Daphne.

When I stopped at the ends of the stairs and see a blur of draco and harry that were headed out the portrait. Daphne was next to me in time to see them too. She rolls her eyes and looks at me. I sign and start to follow them with Daphne next to me.

* * *

Noone POV _

Harry was being dragged by draco to Professor Snape's chambers. It was around 7:00 am. With Hermione and Daphne at their tails.

"Harry, Draco where are you both going to?,"asked Daphne as she and hermione catched up .

Draco response "To Professors Snape's Chambers, and we have to go fast or else.,"

"Or else what," asked a slightly scared Harry. Then when they heard a sound and voice they knew why they had to go fast.

"Oh lookie here do I hear Little firsties," A voice came from the hall- Peeves

"Peeves!!..RUN!!!," said Draco as he starts to run, even faster dragging Harry. The girls not far behind.

-Time Skip- Noone POV

When all of them lost Peeves, They were finally at Severus Snape's Chambers. Draco quickly knocked twice. 'Knock Knock"

* * *

In Severus Snape Chambers-

Severus is tossing and turning all night long. He was having a nightmare when he wakes up to the noise of someone knocking on his door.

Knock Knock Knock Knock.

"Can't I have a peaceful rest anymore,"Thought Severus when he was getting up towards the doors

"What !!," whispered yelled a tired Severus too thin air when he opened the door.

* * *

NOONE POV:Everyone sight

Draoc, Harry, Daphne and Hermione jumped out of their skins when Severus yanked the door and whispered yelled at them. That didn't stop Draco thought. Draco quickly barged in with the rest following. Severus who was slightly bewilled as he felt he was pushed aside. He looked down and saw them running around him to get inside.

"Well come in why don't cha," Severus said Sarcastically.

* * *

Inside the Chambers-

"Well what do you all have to say?," Asked Severus

Who looked at all of the with a serious face. Draco stepped forward and looked at his Uncle Severus strait in the eye. "Uncle, Harry woke me up and was telling me about his weird dream and how he--," Draco was cut off by Severus.

"You woke me up by a Weird Dream Potter told you," interrupted Severus. "Uncle Please!!! Let me finish!!,"Draco spoke very loudly

Severus and everyone else looked shocked then He went neutral and spoke calmly "Very well continue," Draco looked at harry then at severus twice and said "Harry had a dream about a woman and I think it was Godmother, and Before you get mad," Draco added the last word as he saw a murderous look on his face. Severus was restraining himself.

"Harry can you describe to me what you saw please?," Draco asked Harry. "Ok, well in my dream everything was white and there was a woman and.. ..and …. umm...UGH This would be easier if you just see my dream because it is hard to explain," "Thats ok Harry and He can Harry… Right Uncle Sev?" Draco asked Severus.

Severus looked at draco with a raised eyebrow

"Of course If you will allow me Mr.Potter? I will perform LEGILIMENCY on you," Asked Severus to harry. Severus is not showing expression of not getting his hopes up if Potter dreamed of his wife.

"What is Legilimency?" Asked Harry and Hermione at the same time

" The Legilimency spell is a charm that will allow me into your mind so I will see the dream," Severus explained all this with the kids listening carefully, Hermione the most.. trying to devour the word into her brain.

"I will allow it, Yes Go ahead Professor Snape," Harry said to Severus with a determined face. Severus looked at him straight in the eye and said "Legilimency!!,"

-End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Who is She? -- Part 2

Chapter 8- Who is she? Part 2

* * *

Harry Pov --

When Professor Snape started I felt a bit of pain in my chest and stubbled a bit. Draco went to hold me a bit since I stumbled and almost fell. I see in my mind the dream I had, it was like it was a repeating. But this time I can hear her. As I get closer, I see Professor Snape as well looking at her with a face that I never saw 'Adoration, Love'.

"My lovely Harry, how much you have grown I know you might not hear me now but then again, Im sure my husband would help you…..

* * *

Severus Snape POV-

I was looking at her my beautiful Charlotte. She was as always breathtaking. I heard her talking however I was so emerged in looking at her I almost didn't hear what she was talking about.

"I'm sure my husband would help you…. he is my love Severus Snape, so I know you both are listening right now...My love and Prongslet I am still alive and will find you both and my others but I cannot tell you. However I can hint it. "You will find me in a reflection of your own, Where you see what you desire," She finished with a smile. "I'll be humming when you are near, see you all soon. Goodbye my love." The Darkness evolved us.

* * *

Noone Pov

Draco, Hermione and Daphne watched as Severus and Harry were looking intently at each other. Then Severus Pulled out and they all saw tears in his eyes. Harry was in shock mode. Since Harry had his jaw all the way down to the ground. Severus was silently crying. "It was her, It was her," He kept saying over and over again. Draco cautiously went over to his uncle and placed a hand on him."So I was right then, Uncle Sev?," Asked a hopeful Draco.

"Yes Draco, Potter did dream about your godmother," Severus Said with a smile which would have shocked people or scared. "Where is she?," asked Draco.

"I don't know but she did give us a riddle and I'm going to find her," Severus said determined. "Ohh and Potter, Granger, Dumbledore wants you in his office this breakfast feast," Continued Severus. Silence then Russells

-Time skip-

The Golden 4 were silently walking to the headmasters office. Surely the Headmaster wouldn't be bothered by Draco and Daphne. However they were still cautious after what they heard from Professor Snape.

* * *

Flashback

Right after the children were about to leave Professor Snape said "Beware of the Headmaster all of you. Don't lower your guard on his 'Grandfatherly' face' he likes fooling around," They all looked at him …..

"Now Be gone," with that he closed the door on them and went to his office to think of that riddle.

Flashback End

* * *

"Do you think it's something bad?" asked a nervous Hermione. "No, Im sure its nothing you should worry about," replied Draco has he went to grab her hand try to calm her nerves.

Hermione smiled at him and took hold of his hand. Neither noticed the look Harry and Daphne were giving them, a smile. Then they both looked at each other with wide eyes and looked away blushing.


	9. Chapter 9 Dumblore The Hatter

Chapter 9: Dumbledore The Hatter

* * *

They all made it to the front of a gargoyle and waited…

Waited

"Ugh, Where is the door?," Asked a frustrated Draco while combing his hair down.

"I'm pretty sure they said it was in from of a gargoyle that Headmaster Dumbledore's office would be," said Daphne as she was walking around and checking.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asked that looked like it came from the shadows "Who is it?" Asked Harry as he came slightly closer to the shadow.

"Why, my boy I am the headmaster Dumbledore. Welcome," said Dumbledore then looked at the rest and continued "all of you,"

Pause…………….

"hmmm, Headmaster, Professor Snape sent us to your office but……," Before she could finish draco interrupted "We don't know where the bloody door is," finished Draco

"Draco," whispered hissed Hermione looking kinda annoyed by his language. Draco has the dignity to look away. Dumbledore looked at them with hard eyes. Harry and Daphne noticed and shared a glance.

Before Dumbledore said "We'll follow me then," He went to say the password "Lemon drops," and off they were.

* * *

-Time Skip- Inside Headmaster office

"Well the reason I called for you Harry and Miss Granger was too… Umm I think this is a private matters so I will have to ask Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass to please step out for a minute.," Asked Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow sitting on his chair.

"Actually Headmaster I wish for them to stay since there are no secrets between us sir,"said Harry with power. Headmaster Dumbledore looked at him slightly taken back. Dumbledore signed

"Very well, Mr.Potter and Miss.Granger I call you both for the same reasons…. which are that I think both of you should be resorted again," He said Enthusiastically,. The kids just stood there looking at him like he was crazy. "Well sir, I have to disagree we" Pointing at Harry and herself "Don't want to be stored, We like where we are," commented Hermione

"I Am SURE you want this and I insist Miss granger," Before anyone could really respond He was already walking around his desk with the sorting hat on his hands and in front of her placing it in her head.

* * *

_ Under the Hat-

"Well Hello little one , I told you already about Dumbledore Now I have no info to tell you. Take care of your friends and yourself. Don't be afraid to fight. Just warning you. But you will be alright. Now to sort you,"

_Slytheirn- Yelled the sorting hat. The hat was lifted off her. Hermione noticed the disapproving look he didn't even know he had on his face. Headmaster Dumbledore then moved onto harry with a hopeful look on. The hat was on top of harry in minutes then the hat yelled out "Slytherin," !!!

When that happened the headmaster had so much steam that the hat screamed out "Watch it! My hood is ancient Calm Down," by being squished in his hands. Dumbledore seemed to calm down and stopped squishing the hat. He went silently behind his desk while they just watched him. Daphne came forward silently and spoke in a quiet voice "May we be excused," Headmaster Dumbledore signed and nodded.

Hermione and Daphne went first out with Draco slightly behind with Harry. Right when Harry and Draco were about to pass the door.

"Harry, My boy I hope to see you more in the future," that was all they heard before the door closed.

* * *

-Charlotte POV- Meanwhile

'Stuck in a mirror is so boring and sad for me. But i'm just glad Albus is dumb enough to not know that I can still see the outside world,' thought Charlotte while looking through one of her "Windows". She saw her godson's with girls walking through the halls. 'I will return," promised Charlotte then started humming a song while going back to her small corner. When she got there, gracefully sitting down and looked up with a small tear that fell from her face I will Return

Extra:

* * *

Harry pov

While walking through the halls towards the Great Hall for Breakfast. I heard a soft humming sound through the Walls?!?!?

I turned my head slightly and turned to look at Draco who was next to me to see if he heard the humming too.

He did

Because he was also looking at me and smiled

I smiled too because we know who it is and we are close to her.

In body and soul

mind

See you soon

We then heard it go away slightly and continued our way.


	10. Chapter 10 Weasley Scoops

Chapter 10: The Weasley Scoops and Parkinson Blows

Hey Everyone I hope you all are alright with all these things happening right now. I am sorry for not updating, I have been getting ideas for other stories but I want to continue this one first. Furthermore, since its summer, my mother has deem me into letting loose of my technologies and more into house work since we gotta clean more. I don't know but I'm just writing in my notebook then typing it. But don't worry I have decided on schedule. Soon…. Enjoy….

* * *

Great Hall--

The doors open, everyone looks and Harry and Daphne are the firsts ones in after Draco and Hermione who both are holding unconditionally their hands. Everyone who looked at the door noticed this then started speaking.

Pansy Stood up from the slytherin table and went in front of them "Draco!?," She screamed "Why are you holding her hand your supposed to only hold mine not a mudbloods!!," She stomps her foot repeatedly.

Everyone went silent. You could have even heard a pin drop. The air started to turn colder some student started shivering. "NEVER CALL HER THAT WORD EVER AGAIN!," Draco practically spit at her- Burning his eyes into hers- scaring her slightly.

"But Drakie!," Pansy winned and started

"Do I make myself Clear!." Screamed Draco with a bit of red in his face.

"Ye..Yes," replied a frighted Parkasin. Draco pulled a confused Hermione to him closer and walked off to sit next to Harry and Daphne who looked proud of him.

Leaving a sad pansy in the middle of the hall, soon after the comotion, Everyone went back to their breakfast and Headmaster Dumbledore entered.

He looked around confused that everything was fine. However he continued his way.

The headmaster stood up from his seat and announced "Let eat,"

* * *

-Time skip-

It was time for classes and Harry and His friends were sitting in their seats on time. Lucky for them to have seen the hogwarts map. Hermione was writing in her book while Harry just looked at the cat. The cat just kept staring at everyone. Daphne sat next to hermione checking her nails and Draco, Ohh draco was staring at hermione from his seat next to harry.

"Where is the Professor?, Class Is about to start," Asked Hermione to noone in particular. Right when it was a minute or two the door barged open.

Ron and a random boy from gryffindor came in with hurried steps. "We made it in time," Ron painted trying to calm down.

When they were catching their breaths, The kitten on the desk transformed into Professor McGonagall who was walking towards them.

"That was brilliant," said Ron astonished

"Thank you for the complement Mr. Weasley, Do say why you both are late?," stated a striked face Professor.

"We umm.. got lost," "Do say use a map next time so you could find the way faster yes?,"

They both hurriedly went to find seats. Random boy found one next to Dean while Ron wanted one next to Harry "The chosen one".

Ron went to stand in front of Draco crossing his arms.

"Malfoy," He stated with distaste in his mouth. "You are sitting in my seat,"

"Your seat!?! And per say where is that because I am sitting with my friend Harry," explained Draco.

"Bu-!," Ron was cut off by Professor McGonagall speaking

"Mr. Weasley to a EMPTY seat," Ron relectualy went to an empty seat down the sides.

"Now Let's continue,"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Flashbacks of Sev and Her

Chapter 11: Flashbacks Of Severus And Charlotte

* * *

So I thought you all should see flashbacks of When they meet and How their friendship develops and so on. But just part of it. Soon there will be more

* * *

-_First meeting-__There have been lots of children on board, running around but one stands out more. Her name is Charlotte Ollivander, Silver does eyes that people seem to want to fall in them. Charlotte was walking camly around to find a compartment to stay in.__ She came to a stop in one and opened it. Inside there was a boy with black hair, a cute hooked nose and was pale. Next to him was a girl with Green eyes and red hair.__ "Hello, May I join you both in this compartment?," Asked Charlotte.__"You can, I mean may. Sorry, Hi My name is Lily Evans and this is my best friend Severus Snape. You are?," Asked Lily when she noticed Severus looking at her(Charlotte) With dreamy eyes.__ "Hello, It's nice to meet you both, My Name is Charlotte Ollivander," replied Charlotte sitting down in front of Severus "I'm sure we'll be great friends,"__-end of flashback-___

* * *

_-Sorting Time-__The first years were all huddled in the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore announced their arrival, Professor Mcgologan did the sorting.__Name after Name when finally she called "Severus Snape," loud and clear. He went up to the stool and the hat was on top of his head.__"SLYTHERIN!," Yelled the Hat.__Lily Evans went up later then she was put in gryffindor.__Eventually She called "Charlotte Ollivander,"__Charlotte went up to the stool. She was placed on the hat, it yelled "Ravenclaw,". As charlotte was walking to her table, she caught the eyes of Severus and smiled.__-End-__

* * *

__First Real Conversation- Library-__Charlotte was up at the library to check out since she wanted to read about magical creatures. Severus was at the library to study on his potion paper.__Charlotte Pov-__I found the book I needed now i just need to find a table. I look around and I see severus sitting at a table. I walk over to him and sit down in front of him.__"Hello Severus, how are you?,"__Severus looks up at me and speakers " Good Evening Miss.Charlotte, I am merely stud--," I cut him off by saying "There is no need to out a miss, just call me Charlotte, we are friends right?,"__Noone Pov--__Severus just stared at charlotte thinking how this beautiful girl could stand him.__"I don't remember ever saying we could be friends?," questioned Severus. 'Darn I blew it, me and my stupid mouth'__"Well, then I'm asking May we be friends Severus?," Charlotte asked__"Yes, We can," Replied Severus with a smile.__-End-__

* * *

_


End file.
